Five Things
by iheartinuyasha
Summary: Five things about Ron Weasley as told through the diary entries of one Ms. Hermione Granger.
1. Chapter 1

Dear Diary,

I arrived at the Weasley's house today; we were all planning to leave for Hogwarts together. It was hard not to feel at home with the way Mrs. Weasley bumbled around, situating everyone and everything. Ginny saw me right away and pulled me aside.

"Meet me in the bathroom. I have something to tell you," she said, smiling mischievously. For such a mousy girl, she always knew the latest gossip. I nodded my understanding as she turned and disappeared to somewhere. I traveled the flights of stairs up to the bathroom and heard someone shut off the water. I figured it was Ginny so I went right in. I shut the door behind me just as Ron pushed the shower curtain aside, a towel slung low on his hips.

He stopped moving when he saw me, his eyes wide. I don't know what made me lose control, but I couldn't stop myself as my eyes roamed his bare chest and rested on the sharp indentations at his hips. The delicious curve of muscle and skin and bone sent shivers up my spine. I heard him clear his throat and my eyes snapped up to meet his as I felt my face heat up.

I saw a knowing look pass his features as his mouth settled into that sideways smile I hid my love of. He was just about to say something when I heard Ginny call my name. I threw myself out of the bathroom and ran right into Ginny.

"Where've you been?" she asked. I turned her so she wasn't facing the bathroom door. I told her I was waiting here for her. She believed me. She reached for the door handle just as it was yanked open by Ron, fully clothed.

"Oi, you two need in here?" he asked, looking at Ginny then letting his eyes come to a rest on mine. I watched a drip of water fall off a lock of his damp hair and trickled down his cheek.

"Yes, please," Ginny said, grabbing my arm and pulling me past him.

Ron grabbed my other arm and pulled a little. "Just a minute," he said to his sister. She shrugged and disappeared into the bathroom, the door shutting behind her. I tried not to look at him. I really did, Diary. I knew my face was as red as can be; I could feel my ears burning. But, I couldn't help it.

He looped his finger under my chin and rubbed his thumb along my jaw. I couldn't move. Ronald Weasley had never done anything like that before, so to say I was shocked was a bit of an understatement. I heard him chuckle in that deep voice of his.

"Knock next time," he said as he grazed his thumb across my bottom lip and walked away.

I practically stumbled into the bathroom and barely heard a word Ginny said as she prattled on about something. I saw Ron downstairs later that day. He smiled at me but acted as he always does around me, as if nothing happened. But I keep hearing his voice in my head saying that one little phrase.

Diary, what did he mean by _next time?_


	2. Chapter 2

Dear Diary,

I was walking through the courtyard today, on my way to Hagrid's cottage, when I bumped into Ron. When I say bump, I literally mean slammed. I rounded a corner sharply just as he had been doing the same; it seemed both of us were in a hurry. Our books tumbled out of our grasps, parchments flying as we fell toward the ground. He landed first, an "Oomph" sound coming from him just before I landed on top of him. It didn't end there either, Diary.

We started rolling down the lush slope, over rock and grassy knots. We rolled a dozen times or so before sliding to a stop just before the drop off several meters from Hagrid's. It took a minute for my world to stop spinning as I tried to gather my wits enough that I could open my eyes. It was then that I realized that Ron's arms were locked around me, sending my minding swirling again for entirely different reasons.

I finally found the strength to open my eyes several trying moments later. Ron was looking up at me, his eyes unreadable. We were so close I could see the pale blonde of his eyelashes, thick and splayed around his green eyes. Yellow? I noticed a ring of golden yellow around the base of his iris's.

"So beautiful," I whispered before I could stop myself. His eyes widened a fraction, that golden ring expanding and the green darkening a bit. I gaped. Did I really just say that out loud? I scraped the recesses of my mind for a way to explain what had just happened.

I felt his arms loosen their grasp around me slightly as he cleared his throat. "You alright?" he said, his voice cracking. He cleared his throat again. I nodded dumbly. He kept his hands on my waist as we both stood. I'm sure it was to make sure I hadn't hit my head or something. I swayed slightly but kept my balance and he pulled his hands away slowly.

We walked silently back up the hill. I'm sure if Harry were here, Ron would have made a crack at my slip-up, mocking me. But, we were alone; the tension was palpable. Gathering our books and parchments was somewhat of a chore as the breeze had carried some of them to the far ends of the courtyard.

As I sit here now, Diary, all I can think of are those pale lashes and green eyes. I never knew about the golden hue that lined them. I felt like I was falling as I stared into them. Why is that? And why, Diary, did it feel so nice to have his warm arms holding me against him? I must have hit my head on something. Surely I cannot have butterflies in my stomach at the thought of Ronald Weasley's eyes. I mean, it's Ron. It's just Ron.

Oh, dear.


	3. Chapter 3

Dear Diary,

I stayed up late to study tonight, buried deep in my books and notes in the farthest corner of the library. Most students get kicked out of the library around curfew, but the teacher's tend to leave me to myself. They're mostly worried about the troublemakers being up, roaming the halls at night, like Malfoy. My knuckles still tingle at the thought of slugging that heathen again. I can still taste the satisfaction of seeing him run away like a child.

As I crept into the common room, careful not to wake any of the sleeping portraits, I heard a sound from the couches in front of the fire place. It was a muffled sort of sound, but as I got closer, I could see an arm slung over the back of the couch.

"-mione," I heard and my heart nearly stopped. I crept closer still and discovered Ron had fallen asleep, one of his text books lay haphazardly across his stomach. I stared at him for a moment. His other arm was folded behind his head and on the inner part of his arm, standing out against his pale skin, was a dark tan mark. I squinted at it in the firelight. It looked like he had spilled pudding and it had stained. I stifled a laugh at the thought of him eating and being able to get it all over himself.

"-mione," he repeated louder, scaring me. I glanced around quickly; it hadn't been enough to wake anyone. I wandered to the front of the couch and pulled the book off of him.

I snickered for he'd been studying his Potions book. Fat chance I'd let him borrow my notes, Diary. He couldn't even stay awake to finish his reading. I sat down in the chair next to him. I knew that was a lie. I'd never be able to tell him no. At least, I'd never be able to tell him no for long. All he would have to do is blink those pale eyelashes and stare at me with those beautiful green eyes and I'd be gone. He'd win, every time. Disgusted with myself, I stood, ready to stomp to my dormitory and try to fall asleep.

"-mione, no," he mumbled. Even in his sleep, he could tear down my walls. I leaned closer. "-mione, please." Chills ran up my arms. What was he dreaming about anyway? I waited, wanting him to finish whatever he was saying.

"I need…" he started. I leaned even closer. "I need…" I sighed. If I'd have leaned any closer, I'd be able to count the freckles across his face.

"I need your notes," he slurred sleepily.

Shocked at the fact that he was dreaming about cheating on his homework and not about, well, anything else, I started to trudge up to my room. Stopping short though, I looked back at the boy I lo…well, Diary. You know what I feel about him. I leaned closer to him again and placed a gentle kiss on the pudding stain. I could feel my cheeks blazing but I tucked him in with a nearby blanket and tip-toed off to bed.

The following morning, he was as oblivious as always, but he did mention something about waking up with pink lip gloss on his arm.


	4. Chapter 4

Dear Diary,

I was at the Weasley's house over the holiday this year. Their house was filled with the sounds of Christmas. Enchanted sugar plums danced above us when we walked, mistletoe grew wildly around every door frame and the smell of gingerbread was everywhere. Mrs. Weasley definitely knew how to make a house feel warm and inviting. I always got that feeling when I stepped in the door anyway.

I woke early one morning, the faint sounds from the kitchen appealed to me. Mrs. Weasley had hot chocolate ready for me when I walked in. She always knew and she was always prepared.

"Morning Dear," she said to me. "I'll have some cranberry muffins ready in a bit."

I nodded. She was always bumbling around the kitchen, and with the holidays looming, she rarely even left the room. There were always sprouts to be peeled, the Christmas cake and puddings to be made. If you walked by at a certain time of day, you'd surely be stuck helping with something.

"Here you go," she said, placing the still hot muffin in front of me.

I thanked her as she busied herself with something else while I picked at the pastry. I let my mind wander. Would Ron and I ever have a future together? Would we have a full house on the holidays? Of course, these are questions that I reserve for you, Diary. I could feel her glancing at me from under her bangs, and I intercepted one of those looks and smiled.

"Can I ask you something, Dear?" she said. I said yes. There was nothing she could ask me that I wouldn't be able to answer. It wasn't like she was delving deep into my personal thoughts. I was wrong. Surprisingly, she read my mind.

"Are you in love with my son?"

I choked on the bite of muffin I had in my mouth. She asked it in such a nonchalant way, as if she were asking me if I thought it would snow later. She came over and thumped my back a few times.

"I don't mean to be rude," she continued. "But I've noticed the way he stares at you when you're not looking."

I felt my face light up like a Christmas tree. Did Ron really stare at me the way she said? I pushed my muffin away slightly. I didn't want any other surprises.

"A mother needs to make sure her children are happy. You understand where I'm coming from?" She looked at me expectantly. I nodded, but I couldn't really relate. I didn't have children. It was quiet for a few minutes before she spoke again.

"I couldn't be more happy if the two of you ended up together. You'd be able to keep him in check," she said, winking. I couldn't contain the giggle that bubbled up. I was about to tell her that being part of such a large family would be a delight when someone hit a squeaky step on the staircase.

"Morning, Mum," Ron said sleepily as he came into the kitchen and took a seat opposite of me at the table. "When'd you get up, Hermione?"

"Oh, she just came down a few minutes ago," his mother answered for me. She winked at me again and smiled a knowing smile. I glanced at Ron, to see if he noticed, just in time to see him avert his eyes.

I picked at my muffin a little more, but I could feel someone watching me. I looked up at Ron again and he held my gaze for a minute before looking away, his cheeks pinking. I thought for a moment. What if he had heard what his mother had said?

Mrs. Weasley started to hum to one of the Christmas tunes playing in the background. It was the perfect setting that I could easily see myself in every year for the rest of my life. Maybe someday, Diary, the Weasley's could come visit Ron and I at our house on the holidays.

Yes. That would definitely be nice.

X

X

X

X

Hey! Just thought I'd give you another chapter. This is a rather quick update compared to all of my other ones. Two in one month is really outstanding for me! Hah... So, leave me a message, telling me what you think!


	5. Chapter 5

Dear Hermione's Diary:

After I left that day, back when the Horcrux was making me bonkers, I've never regretted anything more in my life. Right before Harry and me destroyed the damned thing, it showed me something. I guess the evil in it from Voldemort made me see things that I'm afraid of. It exploded into a big smoke cloud, and in the middle of it were Hermione and Harry. They were hugging and touching. It made my skin feel like it was on fire. I hated it but I couldn't look away.

Then, the smoke-Hermione said that she would never choose me when because Harry was clearly the better choice. Hermione's Diary, have you ever had your heart broken? Then, smoke-Hermione and smoke-Harry started kissing. I felt something inside of me churn with hatred. I wanted it to stop. I didn't want to think about it, much less see it happening. My Hermione with her lips all over Harry. So, I used that anger and destroyed the thing. When it was all over, Harry told me about how Hermione had cried every night since I'd left. And how he loves her like a sister.

Then, Hermione's Diary, I found you one day while Hermione was staying at my house for a holiday. I debated and debated about whether or not I would read it, and today I lost that battle. After reading everything in here, I feel that I should tell you, Hermione's Diary, exactly what I think about her. She peeps on me in the shower, thinks my eyes are 'pretty', kisses my arms when I'm sleeping, and talks to my mother about me.

And you know what? I think all of it makes me love her more. So, I'm trusting you, Hermione's Diary, to keep this secret for me. I love her. And I love that everything in this little book is about me.

Love,

Ron

x

x

x

x

So...that's how I decided to end it. Didn't see that coming, did you? Leave me a comment and let me know what you think! I love you all!

iheartinuyasha


End file.
